


Garden of Music

by JayeRedfox



Series: A Vacation for Two [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final part in the series. Sherlock and John visit the resort's garden,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending feels rushed?

I woke the next morning to the sound of birds singing outside our window. I almost forgot Sherlock and I were sharing a bed last. It just felt so natural I didn't bother giving it a second thought. I look over to Sherlock's side of the bed. He's still sleeping curled up in a little ball. I slowly slip out of bed trying to be as quiet as possible. I grab clothes from my bag and climb into the shower. Better to do it now than to fight Sherlock for it later.

When I turn off the water I hear the sweet sounds of Sherlock's violin drifting through the cracks of the bathroom door. I stand for a moment with both hands on the counter. He's playing my favorite song again. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were flushed pink and I could see how ridiculously wide I was smiling. It was then that I realized that I'm in love Sherlock Holmes. Of all the people I could have fallen for, it was him. And I suppose it always has been. I usually discredit any comments made about Sherlock and I being together. But now that I am looking at my own reflection, now that I'm seeing what everyone else has been seeing for years. I understand why they say all those things. Because it is true, whether I knew it or not.

I dress as quietly as possible so I can still hear Sherlock's playing. I leave the bathroom, still attempting to be quiet. In doing so I leave the door slightly ajar. I look to the far end of the room. Sherlock is once again in front of the window playing his soul out on the violin. I've never noticed before, but he looks completely relaxed there. I can only imagine what it is he's thinking. That brilliant brain of his is always doing something. For some reason though I feel he's as calm as the clearest lake.

I lightly clear my throat as not to startle him. He turns around slowly lowering his violin. "Ah! Good Morning John." 

"Morning Sherlock. I was wondering would you like to grab a cuppa and then visit the garden they have hear?" I ask him. I casually skip the topic of breakfast. He never eats it and I can never get him to anyway. At least this way he's more likely to have a muffin or some other small snack with his tea.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea John. I'll just take a quick shower and we can be off." I watch as he grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom. 

I spend some time alone in our room. Just thinking. Not about anything in particular though. Just the occasional passing thought. Eventually I find my thoughts consumed by Sherlock. The way he's been acting, when he plays the violin, when he's solving a particularly hard puzzle. All of it and it only succeeds in making me love him more.

"John, I'm ready to go." Sherlock walked from the bathroom and was rolling up his sleeves.

"Alright. Great," I clap my hands together and turn towards Sherlock. "let's go then yeah?".

Sherlock and I left the room and headed for the Gardens at the back of the resort. We arrived and jazz music could be heard coming out of the mid sized garden. We walked through and I listened to Sherlock rattle off facts about all the different plants. He pointed out the plants that would cause severe allergic reactions in some people. He would describe the history and origin of others and the medicinal properties of each. I couldn't help but listen to every word he said. He was so animated, and so passionate about everything there. He especially couldn't wait to take home some samples for experimentation. 

I caught him once or twice snipping some plants and herbs from the garden. One of the many things that was on the sign full of rules for the garden outside. I believe it was rule number two. "Don't touch or pick the plants. They may be poisonous and may cause internal and external harm". Sherlock was running around like a small child in toy store. 

I caught sight of some tables over by bush of white roses. Somehow it was fitting for our situation. I pulled Sherlock over so we could take a load off. At some point Sherlock went off to get us some tea. He brought back a small platter with milk and sugar on it. We sat down for a while just talking about things. Trivial things really.

"Are you enjoying the vacation Sherlock?" I ask nervously. I tried to keep it from my voice but I couldn't help it. 

Sherlock gave a small chuckles and responded. "Yes John. Surprisingly I'm enjoying myself quite a bit."

"Surprisingly?" I joke with him and laugh.

"Yes well, when you first brought up the vacation I was dreading the inevitable and was really quite nervous." Sherlock shrugs his shoulders.

"You nervous? I'm not sure I follow."

"Well I um..." Sherlock glanced at the floor. "I thought that it would be a great chance to get know you better John. And to do something nice for you. I just thought... I don't know. You know I'm not good at these things John."

"Well of course you're not, that's why I love you so much." I pause after I finish my sentence. My face turns bright red as I realize what I just said.

"Um... forget I just said that. Please forget I just said that." I blurt out and quickly take a long sip of tea.

"I'm sorry John. I can't forget what you just said. Only because I too feel the same way." Sherlock sat quietly in his chair waiting for John to answer him. He folded his hands in his lap and stared into his tea.

"Christ, I'm sorry Sherlock. I didn't mean to... Wait? What did you just say?"

"I said that I feel the same way John. I um... I love you... too." Now it was Sherlock's turn to nervously sip his tea.

"You... You love me too?" I ask in disbelief. Who could have imagined the great Sherlock Holmes could fall in love. And of all the people in the world he chose me.

"Yes John, I do." He mumbled finally putting his tea down.

That was the first time I ever heard those words from Sherlock. The second time he said them was on our wedding day. That's when I finally got to say them back. 

We're standing at the altar and Sherlock was wearing a tie same color as the purple silk shirt he has. That color always looks so good on him. We say our vows. Mine are short and sweet. Sherlock's are long and full of tangents that really have nothing to do with our getting married. Although everyone else was probably exhausted by how long Sherlock was talking. But I was hanging on every word he said. 

When Sherlock finished we moved on. And hearing him say "I do" for the second time. It was as if every wish I have ever made on every shooting star I had ever seen had come true. 

At the reception we played a recording of one of Sherlock's new compositions. One he wrote exclusively for our wedding day. It's become my favorite song he's ever written. Because it's about us, It's about everything we've been through together and more. I wouldn't have wanted to have my first dance with him to any other song. 

 

On our way to our honeymoon we listened to both of my favorite songs on a loop. I was smiling the whole way. We were spending our week in the Caribbean. I remember Sherlock saying he wanted to examine the local plant species there. I can't help but think that It truly is a lot better going to bed with someone next to you. And now I can do it every night. 

Looking out the hotel window with Sherlock, I saw a shooting star. I'll never need to wish on one of those again, I've got everything I've ever wanted now.


End file.
